1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display. In particular, the present invention relates to a display that enables a user to experience an ambience with improved realism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many television receivers have loudspeakers arranged on left and right sides thereof to enable their users to enjoy stereophonic sound. Thus, the users are able to listen to two channels of audio, with one channel for the left side and the other for the right side, so that the users can enjoy sound with improved realism.
For example, JP-A-Hei 6-35489 describes a technique of preparing a center channel in addition to the left and right channels to achieve a total of three channels, allowing an audio of the center channel to be outputted via loudspeakers arranged at upper and lower positions on a television receiver, and placing acoustic lenses in front of the center-channel loudspeakers to localize an acoustic image.